


entirely non-cult-related

by sharkie



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie/pseuds/sharkie
Summary: The Opal-Eyed Shopkeeper had a hand in the creation of a certain memento.





	entirely non-cult-related

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



It's an odd task, to be sure, but someone has to do it. _Someone_ has to paint this commemorative tea set. Eight fingers grip the brush with painstaking precision; another eight tap the table's surface in a restless staccato. Despite all the delights of their current body, the lack of conventionally opposable thumbs sticks out like a sore tentacle.

Londoners only believe the bottom of the Zee is totally dark because they've never seen it. Humanity is stifled by the limits of its imagination. Perhaps in the depths, the Opal-Eyed Shopkeeper will find peace. Perhaps they will even find tea.


End file.
